


random macgyver prompts

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, dub con, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: in honer of the season final , a round up of some of my fav prompts from the macgyver kink meme , going to try a hand at some myself , but there here for anyone else who wants to try as well :)





	

1 jack/mac soul mate au  
yep its that one jack and mac are soul mates ^^ don't care how im not picky just want theses to being meant to be together 

 

2 murmac oba au non con/dub con  
mac is an omega who fronts as an alpha , however at the fateful meeting in the junkyard murdoc figures out his secret and it changes all his plans 

 

3 Jack/Mac, friendly sex  
Jack and Mac have a long-term fwb thing going on. A little h/c included would be fun.

 

4 Jack/Mac, bad guys make them do it  
On a mission, Jack and Mac are brought before the big bad. Either they fuck each other, or his group of (extremely big and rough looking) minions fuck them both. He'll even let J&M use lube. As it's the lesser of two evils, they do it. Would love to see the aftermath, as much as the sex with an audience part, but a one shot would be fine.

 

5 riley/patty  
lets not let the boys hug all the attention . id love some fluff or hard stuff , just want these to together <3  
(cause really the girls barley get any attention )

6 macx the fam rape/assault recover hurt comfort  
mac is raped by big bad and found by jack who along with team family take it upon themselves to help macgyver through this  
bonus for..  
;mac having ptsd symposiums like paranoia and trouble sleeping  
;at one point everyone just piling into bed with him so he can finally get some damn sleep  
;basically just one big comforter fest after lots of hurt  
(never enough angst )

 

7 mac/murdoc crack/ sole mate  
i want a really fucked up au where the first words your soelmate says to you are written on the inside of your wrist, murdoc has a very common "ok im here " but it gets pretty obvious who belongs to him seeing as mac has a whole verses of home on the range tattooed up his arm , there encounter gets hella awkward 

 

8 murdocxmac getting him to the dark side  
hole puncher au where after seeing the side he can bring out of mac , murdoc escapes from prison and decides it would be fun to get mac to cross over to the dark cue kidnapping and lots and lots of physiological warfare and manipulation , ending up to writer .

**Author's Note:**

> thats all for now have fun :)


End file.
